


oh boy what have we gotten into

by Your_Local_Omori_Fanatic



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Crack asf, F/F, M/M, Other, chatfic, idk what to put here B)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29853462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Local_Omori_Fanatic/pseuds/Your_Local_Omori_Fanatic
Summary: chatficit has crackidk what you expectoh also that first fic i ever made is canon in this chatfic so here's the link if you haven't read it: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850420
Relationships: Aubrey/Kim (OMORI), Idk if I'll add more in the future, Kel/Sunny (OMORI), i rlly dont know okay?
Comments: 123
Kudos: 144





	1. chaos between aubrey and kel. also wholesom bois being wholesom

Kel -> Aubrey 3:43pm  
Kel: AYOOO WASSUUUUUP  
Aubrey: tf you want kel  
Kel: damn rude much  
Aubrey: im in the middle of a movie with my gang wtf do u want  
Kel: y dont u have ur phone off then  
Aubrey: bcoz  
Kel: bc??  
Aubrey: i forgot dumbass  
Kel: lmao hoes mad  
Aubrey: stfu do u want me to hitr u in ur fuckin braindead head with my bat  
Kel: HOES MAD  
Aubrey: STFU OR ISTFG YOULL REGRET IT YOU FUCKING PILLCOCK  
Kel: bet u had 2 google that word  
Aubrey: JKBEFGSRGDFLJNJFEKBJKWJKBR  
Aubrey: BET YOU HAD TO GOOGLE THE MEANING OF IT  
Kel: hardly an insult aubs  
Aubrey: DONT CALL ME THAT  
Kel: whaaaat nickname taken by someone? ;)  
Aubrey: dont tell me u think Kim and i are dating  
Kel: awww u even capitalised her naaaaame ;)  
Kel: plus i wasnt even talking abt kim  
Aubrey: OH YOU LITTLE  
Aubrey: YOU FUCKING ASKED FOR IT COCKSUCKING DIPSHIT  
_Aubrey is now offline_  
Kel: im a dead man rnt i

Kel -> Hero 3:58pm  
Kel: bro if u c this tell sally i love her  
Hero: What? What happened?  
Kel: aubrey gon kill me soon  
Hero: What?! Why?!  
Kel: she TOTALLy digs kim and whn i pointed it out she got all mad  
Hero: Oh that's why.  
Kel: yeeeee  
Kel: b4 i die pls also tell sunny that he'll always be my best bud  
Hero: Kel.  
Kel: also tell basil that ill miss him  
Hero: Kel, stop joking around, please.  
Kel: but bro im gonna dieeeeeee  
Kel: at the hands of aubreeeyyyyy  
Hero: No you're not, Kel.  
Kel: yes iammmmmmm  
Hero: No you're not.  
Kel: yes  
Hero: No.  
Kel: yes  
Hero: No.  
Kel: yes  
Hero: No.  
Kel: yes  
Hero: No.  
Kel: no  
Hero: Yes.  
Hero: ...  
Hero: Wait.  
Kel: lmfao u fell 4 the oldest trik in the book  
Hero: Oh my god.  
Hero: I don't have time for this, I have finals to study for.  
Kel: lol gud luck bro  
Hero: Thanks, Kel.  
Hero: Good luck with Aubrey.  
Kel: lol thx  
_Hero is now offline_  
_Kel is now offline_

Basil -> Sunny 4:15pm  
Basil: Hey Sunny!! How are you doing at your new home??  
Sunny: hi  
Sunny: its ok  
Basil: Really?? That sounds nice!!  
Sunny: yea  
Basil: Oh oh!! Do you maybe have a backyard you can plant on?? You could grow the white tulip seeds I gave you!!!  
Sunny: no  
Sunny: apartment  
Basil: Oh, you moved to an apartment??  
Sunny: mhm  
Basil: Aww... Ooh! Maybe you could buy a flowerpot and grow the tulips there???  
Sunny: i did  
Basil: Really?!?  
Sunny: yea  
_Sunny sent an attachment: tulip.jpeg_  
Basil: Oh!! You already planted them!!! Great job Sunny!! :D  
Sunny: thanks  
Basil: Remember to water it everyday!! Oh, and also put it on the sun!!! Flowers really like the sun!!!  
Sunny: i will  
Basil: Also,  
Basil: Remember to take care of yourself too. You need to eat and sleep!! And if you ever need a shoulder to lean on, I'm right here!! Okay??  
Sunny: ...you too  
Basil: Huh??  
Sunny: you can rely on me too  
Sunny: and take care of yourself  
Basil: ...I promise. And thank you, Sunny!!  
Sunny: yw

Aubrey -> Kel 4:32pm  
Aubrey: what have we learned  
Kel: aw cmon aubs it was just a bit of teasinnng  
Aubrey: want me to come back to beat you up again?  
Kel: no ty  
Aubrey: Good. Be scared.  
Kel: damn y u gotta be so rude  
Aubrey: says you  
Kel: no u  
Aubrey: listen here you little shit  
Kel: im sorry? i cant hear u from up here, ur 2 short  
Aubrey: I SEWAR TO FUDKVCIONG  
Kel: my eyes hurt from all that misspelling  
Aubrey: im surprised hero hasnt scolded u yet when u talk to him like that  
Kel: at least he actlly spells things right  
Aubrey: unlike you  
Kel: hey  
Aubrey: and wtf is "actlly" ive never heard of the abbreviation before  
Kel: i made it up  
Aubrey: .  
Aubrey: of course you did  
Kel: uwu  
Aubrey: holy shit seeing you do that is so cursed dont ever fucking type that out again  
Kel: u w u  
Aubrey: I will bathe in your blood.  
Kel: my blood is made of o r a n g e j o e  
Aubrey: ew  
Aubrey: actually makes sense since u drink that shit almost everyday  
Kel: not so pleasent now aint it B)  
Aubrey: better than ur spelling at least  
Kel: HEEEY  
Kel: ur killing me here aubrey  
Aubrey: die <3  
Kel: no <3


	2. budie bud budz

Kim -> Kel 2:46 pm  
Kim: i wanna know why Aubs was so mad yesterday  
Kel: kim?  
Kim: yep  
Kel: first off, i knew that nickname was taken B)  
Kel: second off how do u have my #  
Kim: Aubrey gave it to me  
Kel: r u sure u didnt steal her phone  
Kim: of course not dumbass im not a thief  
Kel: i have first-handedly seen u steal with vance from the candy shop  
Kim: ok fair  
Kim: but i wouldnt steal from Aubrey  
Kel: ooooooooooh why ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Kim: ew you moron its bc if i did she would beat the living shit out of me  
Kel: i beg to differ  
Kim: nah bitch she would beat me tf up no second thoughts  
Kel: riiiiiight bc she totally doesnt like u  
Kim: i rlly wanna kill u right now  
Kim: so are you gonna tell me or no?  
Kel: tell u what  
Kim: why was Aubrey so mad yesterday  
Kel: same reason u want to kill me rn  
Kim: wdym  
Kel: bruh  
_Kel sent an attachment: screenshot.jpeg_  
Kim: ohwow  
Kel: now u c ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
Kim: bro she rlly doesnt like me so idk what ur talking abt  
Kel: oh u poor dense sonovabitch  
Kim: 🔫 say that again i dare you  
Kel: oh noooo a gun emoji whatever shall i do  
Kel: wait whATTHEFUCK WAS THATS OUND??  
Kim: i threw a rock at ur house  
Kel: WHY TF R U IN MY HOUSE???  
Kim: i said i wanted to kill u dumbass  
Kel: y does evry1 hate me :')  
Kim: bc you're a dumbass  
Kel: no im not >:(  
Kim: yes you are stop running away from reality :)  
Kel: oh fuck u  
Kel: u woke up sally  
Kim: hoes mad.  
Kel: is this revenge  
Kim: yes.  
_Kim is offline_  
Kel: damn

Aubrey -> Sunny 3:01 pm  
Aubrey: hey bud hyd  
Sunny: im ok  
Sunny: hbu  
Aubrey: could be better  
Aubrey: kel annoyed the shit out of me yesterday so Kim decided it was a good idea to confront him abt it today  
Sunny: oh  
Aubrey: YEaH LIKE he was saying this shit that i like her who tf does he think he is  
Sunny: oh  
Sunny: so you like her?  
Aubrey: SUNNY NOT YOU TOO  
Sunny: i mean  
Sunny: if you need any advice i can give you some  
Aubrey: ok sunny thats nice and all but like i dont like her at all  
Sunny: right  
Aubrey: >:(  
Sunny: anyway  
_Sunny sent an attachment: tulip.jpeg_  
Aubrey: oh whats that??  
Sunny: tulips  
Sunny: they started to grow  
Aubrey: sweet ur doing a great job bud  
Sunny: thanks  
Sunny: basil gave me the seeds  
Aubrey: Show him! im sure he'll be proud of you  
Sunny: i will thanks  
Aubrey: sooooooooo how's it going over in your new home?  
Sunny: its ok  
Sunny: apartment is nice  
Aubrey: cool  
Aubrey: have u gone to school?  
Sunny: have you?  
Aubrey: I-  
Sunny: I'll take that as a no  
Aubrey: you can't just pull a no u out of nowhere >:(  
Sunny: So you're skipping?  
Aubrey: yes imma skip you so you don't use that uno reverse card on me  
_Sunny sent an attachment: no u.jpeg_  
Aubrey: did you just  
Sunny: yes.  
Aubrey: I will kill you.  
Sunny: please do  
Aubrey: waitno-  
Aubrey: SUNNY NO  
Sunny: jk  
Aubrey: you better be  
Sunny: i am  
Aubrey: you BETTER be  
Aubrey: or I WILL call Hero on you  
Sunny: please don't  
Aubrey: Glad we're on the same page.  
Sunny: so you wont kill me  
Aubrey: no.  
Sunny: torture  
Aubrey: better than being dead  
Sunny: I am offended

Sunny -> Basil 3:24 pm  
_Sunny sent an attachment: tulip.jpeg_  
Sunny: grow  
Basil: :0000 Sunny great job!! They're already growing!!!  
Sunny: thanks  
Basil: Oh look, look!!  
_Basil sent an attachment: sunflower.jpeg_  
Basil: Remember this sunflower started to wilt???  
Sunny: Oh  
Basil: I started to take care of it better!! And it looks like it's doing a lot better!!! Well, not as pretty as before, but it's progress!!!  
Sunny: That's really nice  
Basil: It is!! :D  
Basil: I hope your tulips grow to be beautiful as well!! But I'm sure they will since you're taking such good care of them already!!  
Sunny: thanks  
Sunny: you're too nice, Basil  
Basil: ...eh?? Ah, well I'm just nice because I want to be!!  
Sunny: i see  
Basil: Be nice to yourself too, okay?? You deserve it!!  
Sunny: ...  
Sunny: i would beg to differ but ok  
Basil: Sunny, you deserve it and no one can tell me otherwise >:((  
Sunny: ok ok fine  
Basil: Great! I'll talk to you later!!  
Sunny: bye  
_Basil is now offline_  
_Sunny is now offline_

10:32 pm  
_Kel created a group chat_ t  
_Kel named the group chat "budie bud budz"_  
_Kel added 4 people to "budie bud budz"_

Kel: AYOOOOOOOOOO  
Sunny: oh hi  
Aubrey: Kel it's fucking 10 at night what the fuck do you want  
Kel: whaaaaaat i just made a gc 4 us 2 talk thru  
Basil: Huh...?  
Kel: now we can all talk thru here B)  
Hero: Kel. Why are you up so late?  
Hero: Actually, why is anyone awake? All of you go back to sleep, it's late and you have school tomorrow.  
Basil: Oh yeah!! Doesn't Sunny wake up earlier for school??  
Sunny: yea  
Hero: Well you should especially go to sleep, young man!  
Sunny: sad  
Aubrey: lmfao hero be scolding sunny even tho he's like only 3 years older  
Hero: As the older brother of the group, I feel responsible for all your lives.  
Hero: So all of you go to sleep!  
Basil: But you really shouldn't feel responsible, you know!!  
Kel: yea man i get that ur older and u feel lik u should look after us n all that jazz but lik u should worry abt urself 2  
Aubrey: i already worry for your mental health by how much you misspell  
Kel: low blow, aubrey  
Hero: Thanks Kel, but if you're not going to take care of yourselves, then who will?  
Kel: fair point  
Basil: Haha yeah... -w-  
Sunny: hm  
Hero: Go to sleep, Sunny.  
Hero: And that goes for ALL of you.  
Sunny: fine  
Sunny: gn  
Kel: night guys  
Basil: Sleep well!!  
Aubrey: ew stop with the niceties  
Basil: :(

Kel -> Aubrey 2:07 am  
Kel: ok soooooooo im bored  
Aubrey: FOR FUCKS SAKE KEL  
Kel: suffer :)


	3. aubrey skips again >:(

budie bud budz 7:05 am  
Hero: Good morning everyone! There's school today, so I hope you're up already.  
Basil: Oh!! Good morning, Hero!!  
Kel: ugh gm  
Sunny: gm  
Aubrey: why are yall so repetitive? you sound like fricking robots  
Sunny: Hello motherfuckers  
Basil: HUH  
Aubrey: LMFAOOo  
Kel: oKAY WHO TAUGHT THE BABY BAD WORDS  
Aubrey: .  
Basil: Oh no  
Kel: aubrey ill make sure u wish u were nevr born.  
Aubrey: just because i say them often doesn't mean he got them from me dumbass!  
Sunny: dumbass  
Hero: Wh-  
Kel: SEE I TOLD U  
Aubrey: HSHSHSHDFSHHH  
Aubrey: SHUSH  
Aubrey: YOU'RE NOT HELPING ME HERE SUNNY  
Sunny: :)  
Basil: That is the most intimidating smile I've ever seen in my life  
Hero: What Basil said.  
Sunny: i hate mornings  
Kel: wEll tHAt eXplAins A lOt hUh?/?//  
Aubrey: no it doesnt. kelsey.  
Kel: i was being sarcastic. aubs.  
Aubrey: FOR THE LAST TIME-  
Hero: Okaaaay can we stop fighting now?? You're going to be late for class!  
Basil: Oh right!! Gotta go, guys, see you later!!!  
 _Basil is now offline_  
Kel: ugh fiiiine  
 _Kel is now offline_  
 _Hero is now offline_  
Aubrey: >:(  
Sunny: :)

Sunny -> Aubrey  
Sunny: aubrey  
Aubrey: yeah?  
Sunny: if you ever skip again  
 _Sunny sent an attachment: no u.jpeg_  
Aubrey: I-  
Sunny: :)  
Aubrey: Im starting to hate that smile  
Sunny: :(

The Hooligans B) 11:34 am  
Kim: @everyone HEY BITCHES  
Charlie: ?  
The MAVERICK: What do you want, low life?  
Kim: says you  
The MAVERICK: Oh, honey, I'm not a low life ;)  
Kim: the bitches that dumped you say otherwise  
The MAVERICK: ExcUSE ME.  
Vance: @The MAVERICK I'm gonna shove a stick so far up your ass that you actually grow some inches  
The MAVERICK: That won't stop Kim from being the shortest ;)  
Kim: YOU WANNA FIGHT BITCH?  
 _Angel is now online_  
Angel: why are you all up at UnGODlY hours of the morning >:(  
Charlie: ...Angel...  
Charlie: ...It's... 11 am...  
Angel: Yeah so?  
Aubrey: Angel dont tell me you fucking forgot there was school today  
Angel: wait  
Angel: OH FUCK  
 _Angel is now offline_  
Vance: Oh boy  
The MAVERICK: Sigh... I admit, my noble ward can be an idiot sometimes  
Aubrey: "sometimes," he says  
The MAVERICK: But he is very loyal to me ;)  
Vance: Nah bro he simps for you  
The MAVERICK: Whatever does that mean?  
Kim: dont act dumb 🙄  
The MAVERICK: I assure you, low life, I have no idea what you mean  
Kim: I SWEAR  
Aubrey: Stop fighting or I swear I will fucking skip you in the lake like fucking rocks.  
Kim: yes boss  
The MAVERICK: Ugh, alright  
Charlie: Um... so... why did you call us, Kim...?  
Kim: Ah right!  
Kim: yall wanna skip? class sucks  
Aubrey: hell yeah  
The MAVERICK: That does indeed sound entertaining  
 _Angel is now online_  
Angel: MEET YALL IN OUR SECRET HIDEOUT  
 _Angel is now offline_  
Charlie: Ok.  
Vance: y'know, charlie, u dont have to skip if u dont wanna  
Aubrey: yeah i heard you say the other day that your mom scolded you for skipping :(  
Charlie: It's okay. I like hanging out with you guys...  
Vance: AAAWwwww  
Kim: my heart just melted  
Aubrey: skjbjkbfsr we really dont deserve you charlie <3  
Charlie: ...Thank you...  
The MAVERICK: Then I guess we're on our way ;)  
Aubrey: Yep see yall there

Kel -> Sunny 3:23 pm  
Kel: fInAlly class is over  
Sunny: mhm  
Kel: wanna play some video games? u can choose what we can play B)  
Sunny: ok  
Kel: epik  
Kel: imma ask aubrey 2  
Sunny: can i call basil?  
Kel: sure bud  
Sunny: yay  
Kel: speaking of aubrey, i havent really seen her in class after lunch  
Sunny: ?  
Kel: yea like she was supposed 2 b in history w/ me today but i didnt see her  
Kel: or her clan of hooligans for that matter  
Kel: maybe they skipped again  
Sunny: ...  
Sunny: you ask basil, ill talk with aubrey  
Kel: huh? somethin up?  
Sunny: no  
Kel: eh... ok then :/

Sunny -> Aubrey 3:31 pm  
Sunny: so  
Aubrey: oh hey sunny  
Sunny: a little birdie told me you skipped class  
Aubrey: wait what  
Aubrey: Well whatever that "birdie" told you was a lie  
Sunny: kel didn't see you in class after lunch  
Aubrey: oh  
Aubrey: shit  
Aubrey: well what are you gonna do abt it? HmmmmmmmMMM/??  
Sunny: if you skip ill skip too  
Aubrey: wait wh  
Sunny: and sleep less  
Aubrey: Sunny no >:(  
Sunny: sunny yes  
Aubrey: YOU CANT DO THIIIISSSSS  
Sunny: well don't skip class  
Sunny: if you dont skip, i wont skip  
Aubrey: you promise you won't?  
Sunny: yes  
Aubrey: ugh fiiiiine  
Sunny: success  
Aubrey: >:(  
Sunny: anyway wanna play videogames with me, kel, and possibly basil?  
Aubrey: oh sure  
Aubrey: what game?  
Sunny: kel told me to choose but idk  
Aubrey: how bout some mc? we all made accounts when we were 12  
Sunny: oh yea  
Sunny: sounds fun  
Sunny: minecraft it is  
Aubrey: pog

Kel -> Basil 3:31 pm  
Kel: hey dude wanna play some video games with me sunny and aubrey?  
Basil: Oh sure!! What are we gonna play??  
Kel: sunny will choose so idk  
Basil: Ah okay!!

budie bud budz 3:37 pm  
Kel: @everyone yo  
Aubrey: so we're playing?  
Basil: Wait but what are we gonna play??  
Sunny: minecraft  
Kel: >:0 YO WE CAN GO TO OUR OLD SERVER >:00000  
Basil: Oh! We can!! Great choice, Sunny!!  
Sunny: thanks  
Aubrey: damn kel you just gave me the biggest nostalgia  
Kel: IKR  
 _Hero is now online_  
Hero: Hey, uh, is it okay if I join?  
Kel: HELL YEAH  
Aubrey: HELL YEAH  
Basil: Yes!! The more, the merrier!!!  
Sunny: yay  
Hero: Great! I'll get the server running.  
Kel: 4 a sec i thought u were gonna scold us 4 not studying  
Aubrey: lmao same  
Hero: Whenever our old server is mentioned, I just can't say no. It brings back so many memories.  
Basil: Yeah!! The good old days...  
Kel: lol who knew hero liked 2 play mc  
Aubrey: we did. when we were like 12  
Kel: tru tru  
Hero: Haha, yeah.  
Hero: Server's up! You guys can join now!  
Basil: Yay!! I can see my garden again!!  
Kel: HOLY SHIT WE CAN SEE CARL AGAIN  
Aubrey: HOLY FUCK YOU'RE RIGHT  
Sunny: i missed carl  
Aubrey: SAAAME  
Basil: I remember we added a mod so Carl was wearing a top hat!! He looked so funny!!  
Aubrey: Carl the llama with a top hat  
Kel: AUGHSHGQAUUSG YES LMFAOOOO  
Hero: Ready or not, Carl, here we come!  
Kel: YESSSS


	4. my bois play some minecraft B)

budie bud budz 3:54 pm  
Aubrey: im in im in  
Kel: same  
Basil: All my flowers are still here!! :D  
Sunny: Carl's there  
Hero: In his prison?  
Sunny: yea  
Basil: Poor Carl, can't we let him go...??  
Hero: No. He killed me 5 times.  
Kel: lmao bro that was your fault  
Hero: It's not my fault I miss clicked while trying to kill a zombie!  
Aubrey: it is tho  
Hero: No it isn't.  
Kel: WAIT WHO TF TOOK ALL MY DIMONDS  
Aubrey: lol  
Kel: I WILL FUCKING KILL U AUBREY  
Hero: *Diamonds.  
Kel: shhhshshs shush hero >:(  
Hero: Heh.  
Aubrey: OH FUCK YOU KEL  
Kel: REVENGEEEEEEEE  
Sunny: oh  
Basil: Is something wrong Sunny???  
Sunny: no  
Sunny: its just Mewo  
Kel: MEWO IS STILL THERE???  
Hero: Oh really?  
Sunny: yea  
Sunny: Mari's house  
Basil: Aw her house is still there...  
Aubrey: ofc it is we haven't been online since Sunny started practicing for the recital  
Sunny: sorry  
Kel: heehehyehyhehheyhegrvfgruwheyhey  
Kel: HEY  
Kel: no apologizing >:(  
Hero: Alright I'm gonna go feed Mewo right now.  
Sunny: oh ok  
Aubrey: lmao fuck you kel i found more diamonds B)  
Kel: teleporting to u rn B)  
Aubrey: HOW TF DO YOU HAVE OP???  
Basil: Didn't we all have OP...??  
Hero: Yep. For some reason, it didn't let us interact with the world without OP.  
Aubrey: STILL THAT'S NOT FAIR  
Kel: LOL GET FUCKED  
Hero: Language.  
Kel: english  
Basil: Pffft-  
Hero: Kel.  
Kel: B)  
Hero: Kel where are you.  
Aubrey: WOOP KEL'S GON GET HIS ASS KICKED  
Kel: nah imma go ✨hide✨  
Sunny: he'll still find you  
Basil: Yeah he can uh... teleport  
Kel: shit.  
Kel: DAMMIT HERO  
Hero: Heh.  
Aubrey: KSDJNHKDFHAHHAHAHAHAH LMFAO  
Aubrey: SWEET REVENGEEEEE  
Kel: shaddup >:(  
Sunny: I found netherite  
Aubrey: WAIT WHAT HOW  
Sunny: nether  
Kel: YOU WERE IN THE NETHER???  
Basil: Weren't you just in uh Mari's house right now...???  
Sunny: i went to the nether  
Hero: Yeah he wasn't in Mari's house when I got there.  
Kel: how tf do u move so fast???  
Sunny: sprinting  
Kel: i  
Aubrey: i mean  
Sunny: yea  
Basil: :OOOOO My dog is still here!!!  
Hero: Aww.  
Kel: SHIT CREEPER  
Aubrey: aw man  
Kel: BJWVBKJSDBKJFJSKBJDFJ I JUST FOUND A BUNCH OF DIAMONDS :((((  
Aubrey: lol  
Kel: imma cri  
Aubrey: then cry bitch <3  
Hero: Don't cry. :(  
Kel: jk but like  
Kel: :(  
Hero: I can give you some spare diamonds.  
Kel: WAIT FR???  
Hero: Yeah! Why not?  
Kel: BEST BRO EVERRRRR  
Aubrey: damn jealousy go brr  
Hero: Want some diamonds too, Aubrey?  
Aubrey: Nah I'd rather get some myself  
Basil: Fair enough!!  
Sunny: hey  
Sunny: um  
Aubrey: sup sunny  
Sunny: can we um  
Sunny: build a grave for Mari..?  
Basil: Oh... yeah I'm sure we can!!  
Hero: ...That sounds like a nice idea...  
Kel: yeah i think we should do it!  
Aubrey: ^  
Sunny: thanks  
Aubrey: no prob bud  
Kel: i think we should build it separate from the pet graveyard  
Aubrey: you mean the pets that you killed?  
Kel: i didnt kill them the creepers did >:(((  
Basil: I agree with Kel, she deserves her own separate grave  
Basil: I'll get the flowers  
Hero: I'll get some materials.  
Kel: same  
Sunny: ill help basil  
Basil: Thanks Sunny!! :)  
Sunny: mhm  
Aubrey: imma go with kel to make sure he doesnt mess up everything  
Kel: heyyy >:(((  
Hero: You can build the grave if you want to, Aubrey.  
Hero: You're a great builder  
Aubrey: oh umm sure  
Aubrey: ..thanks?  
Hero: You don't have to thank me.  
Aubrey: oh uh okay  
Basil: Let's get started then...!!

budie bud budz 4:32 pm  
Hero: Phew! We've been playing for a while, huh?  
Basil: Yeah... great idea about the grave, Sunny..!!  
Kel: yea i liked that  
Aubrey: same  
Sunny: ..thanks  
Basil: :)  
Hero: I think you guys should go study now.  
Sunny: ok  
Kel: AWWW COMe oNnnnn i wanted to keep playing :(  
Hero: We can continue another day, Kel. But right now, we should do our homework.  
Aubrey: >:(  
Basil: Yeah, I agree with Hero!! We don't wanna fail right??  
Sunny: yea aubrey go study  
Aubrey: uGH come on it was one time >:(  
Sunny: you still skipped  
Kel: lmao  
Hero: You skipped classes, Aubrey?  
Aubrey: oh shi-  
Sunny: yea  
Aubrey: SHSHDH SUNNY  
Sunny: :)  
Aubrey: >:(  
Hero: ...It's okay, just don't do it again.  
Aubrey: FIIIiine >:(  
Kel: lmao get fucked  
Aubrey: fuck you  
Kel: no u  
Aubrey: i hate you  
Kel: :)

Cris -> Sunny 4:56 pm  
Cris: Hello!!  
Sunny: ? who's this  
Cris: Ah right! I'm Cris! Y'know, the blue-haired girl that really likes seashells and the sea? We met right before you moved away!  
Sunny: oh Kel's friend?  
Cris: Yes exactly!!  
Sunny: oh ok  
Sunny: how did you get my number?  
Cris: Ah, Basil gave it to me!  
Sunny: ...ok  
Sunny: is this about Kel?  
Cris: Ah, yes actually!!  
Sunny: what happened?  
Cris: Well uh I really want to talk to him but I'm kind of out of town right now, heh... so I was wondering if you could give me his number??  
Sunny: ..why?  
Cris: Oh I just wanted to catch up about sports and stuff, y'know!  
Cris: Haha  
Sunny: ...  
Sunny: no  
Cris: Eh? Why not??  
Sunny: busy  
Cris: Eh??  
Sunny: im busy  
Cris: Oh uh... okay!! So another time then??  
Sunny: no  
Cris: I-  
Sunny: i gotta go  
Cris: ...Oh o...kay...?

Kel -> Sunny 4:56 pm  
Kel: hey bro!  
Sunny: oh hi  
Kel: wanna play some among us? B)  
Kel: Sunny??  
Sunny: sorry someone texted me  
Sunny: and sure  
Kel: HELL YEAH  
Sunny: dont you have to study tho?  
Kel: eh i can do that later  
Sunny: i could help you if you want  
Kel: DUDE YOU ARE A LIFESAVER  
Sunny: its nothing  
Kel: but first among us k?  
Sunny: sure  
Kel: epikkk


	5. a... cool chapter. yes.

budie bud budz 9:42 PM  
Kel: we're no strangers 2 looooove  
Aubrey: you know the rules and so do iiiiii  
Basil: A full commitment's what I'm thinking of!!  
Hero: You wouldn't get this from any other guy.  
Sunny: iiiiii just wanna tell you how im feeling  
Basil: Gotta make you understand!!  
Kel: NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP  
Aubrey: NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOWN  
Hero: Never gonna run around and desert youuu!  
Basil: Never gonna make you cry!!!  
Sunny: never gonna say goodbyeee  
Kel: NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE  
Aubrey: AND HURT YOU  
Kel: (☞°ヮ°)☞   
Aubrey: 🖕  
Kel: :')  
Hero: We've known each other for so long.  
Sunny: your heart's been aching but you're too shy to say it  
Basil: Inside we both know what's been going oonn!!  
Aubrey: we know the game and we're gonna play it  
Kel: aaand if u ask me how im feelin  
Hero: Don't tell me you're too blind to see!  
Aubrey: NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP  
Basil: Never gonna let you doooown~!!  
Kel: NEVER GONNA RUN AROOOUND AND DESERT U  
Sunny: never gonna run around and desert you  
Kel: i-  
Hero: Never gonna make you cry. (Don't ruin it guys.)  
Sunny: never gonna say goodbye (sorry)  
Basil: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!! (It's okay don't be sorry!!)  
Kel: NEVER GONNA GIVE U UP (lol)  
Aubrey: NEVR GONNA LET YOU DOWWWNnnn  
Sunny: never gonna run around and desert you  
Hero: Never gonna make you cry!  
Kel: NEVER GONnA SAYYYY GOODBYEEEE  
Basil: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt youuuu!!  
Hero: Never gonna give, never gonna give (Give you up.)  
Basil: We've known each other for so long!!  
Kel: your hearts been aching but ur 2 shy 2 say it  
Sunny: inside we both know what's been going on  
Aubrey: we know the game and we're gonna play it  
Hero: I just wanna tell you how I'm feeling.  
Basil: Gotta make you understand!!  
Sunny: never gonna give you up  
Aubrey: NEVER GONNA LET YOU DOOOWN  
Hero: Never gonna run around and desert you!  
Basil: Never gonna make you cryy!!  
Kel: NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE  
Hero: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!  
Basil: Never gonna give you up!!  
Sunny: never gonna let you down  
Aubrey: NEVER GONNA RUN AROUND AND DESERT YOU  
Kel: NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY  
Hero Never gonna say goodbye!  
Aubrey: NEVER GONNA TELL A LIE AND HURT YOU  
Basil: Never gonna give you up!!  
Hero: Never gonna let you down!  
Sunny: never gonna run around and desert you  
Aubrey: NEVER GONNA MAKE YOU CRY  
Kel: NEVER GONNA SAY GOODBYE  
Hero: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt you!  
Basil: Never gonna tell a lie and hurt youuuu!!  
Aubrey: NEVER GONNA TELL A LIEEE AND HURT YOU  
Sunny: oh-  
Kel: AYYY WE DID IT  
Aubrey: lmao we said the last time three times  
Basil: Oops, sorry about that!! ><  
Hero: It's okay, Basil!  
Hero: That was fun at least.  
Kel: ikr? good on me 4 being a good source of enertainment uwu  
Aubrey: entertainment*  
Kel: potato tomato its basically the same  
Sunny: why did you start a rickroll chain though?  
Kel: i was bored B)  
Kel: oh btw thx for helping me study earlier sunny! >:D  
Sunny: np  
Basil: Well!! That was fun and all but we should get some sleep!!  
Aubrey: uGh alright >:T  
Hero: Good night, guys!  
Sunny: bye  
Kel: gn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sorry B)


	6. i totally didnt release this chapter late noooo totally

The Hooligans B) 12:32 pm  
Kim: @everyone skip?  
Angel: lol sure  
Vance: count me in  
Charlie: I'll come...  
The MAVERICK: Well, if everyone's going, then I suppose I shall come ;)  
Kim: nah you can stay  
The MAVERICK: The disrespect...  
Angel: HEY do NOT disrespect master shitass!! >:(  
Kim: You wanna go bitch?  
Aubrey: sorry guys, i won't be able to come this time  
Kim: aw.. why's that, Aubs?  
Aubrey: nobody's business  
Vance: Hey no fair we wanna know  
Angel: YEAH SPILL THE TEA SIS ☕️   
The MAVERICK: Oh... maybe a special someone told you not to...? And you complied? ;)  
Kim: Special someone?  
Aubrey: no it's nothing like that stop making shit up, Mav  
Aubrey: no need to worry about crap  
Kim: ...if you say so  
The MAVERICK: Oh alright...  
Aubrey: Have fun guys  
Angel: dw we will have fun >:D  
Charlie: Bye, Aubrey...

Aubrey -> Kim 12:43 pm  
Aubrey: basically sunny threatened he would take care of himself less if i skip  
Kim: o h  
Kim: but he dont need to find out, right?  
Aubrey: yeah thats what i thought last time but that dumbass kel told him i skipped  
Kim: ew kel what a dipshit  
Aubrey: ikr  
Aubrey: anyway i just wanted to let you know bout that  
Kim: aight thanks Aubs  
Aubrey: no prob  
Aubrey: dont want people to get the wrong idea lol  
Kim: gotcha  
Aubrey: have fun :)  
Kim: thanks gurl :)

budie bud budz 3:21  
Kel: boi im so bored  
Basil: Me too... I don't have to study anything at least!!  
Sunny: lucky you  
Aubrey: oof u got stuff to do?  
Sunny: yea  
Kel: ey i can help u out dude! as a thank u for last time :D  
Sunny: thx  
Kel: No problemo! Call?  
Sunny: yes  
 _Kel is now offline_  
 _Sunny is now offline_  
Aubrey: and the morons are gone  
Basil: That's kind of mean, Aubrey...  
Aubrey: im always mean B)  
Basil: ...well- true, but it's not really something you should be proud about-  
Aubrey: well too bad nerd B)  
Basil: Oh-  
Basil: ...okay then-

Kel -> Sunny 5:42 pm  
Kel: need anything else dude?  
Sunny: no thanks  
Kel: aight! if u ever need any help just hmu!  
Sunny: thanks  
Kel: no prob bob! B)  
Sunny: mhm  
Kel: ..........soooooooooooo......  
Sunny: ?  
Kel: maybe we could uhhhh idk play some games n stuff?  
Sunny: oh sure  
Kel: sweet! what should we play?? >:D  
Sunny: idk  
Sunny: I have a switch tho  
Kel: wait FR??? SINCE WHEN???  
Sunny: after the incident, mum bought it along with other games she knew I wanted so I could be somewhat happy and come out of my room  
Sunny: I never touched it until now though  
Kel: ...oh  
Sunny: mhm  
Kel: ...well on the plus side, we can play 2gether! i still have my switch! >:D  
Sunny: sure  
Kel: how bout some splatoon? been a while since i played im probably getting rusty  
Sunny: sure  
Sunny: I've played a bit  
Sunny: I got to level 12  
Kel: nice! we can play ranked battle too!  
Sunny: i think turf war is better  
Kel: TURF WAR IT IS!!  
Kel: Call??  
Sunny: yes

College Group 6:32 pm  
 _Carla sent an attachment_  
 _Carla sent an attachment_  
 _Carla sent an attachment_  
 _Carla sent an attachment_  
 _Carla sent an attachment_  
 _Carla sent an attachment_  
Carla: @everyone  
Stellan: CARLA STOP SPAMMING IM TRYING TO STUDY DAMMIT  
Hero: I would also appreciate it if you would stop.  
Will: what is this anyway??  
Carla: WTF IS THIS??  
Carla: SINCE WHEN DID WE HAVE THIS ESSAY ASSIGNED?? FOR TODAY OF ALL DAYS  
Hero: ...Since last week?  
Carla: SINCE LAST WEEK???  
Carla: I ONLY HEARD ABOUT IT NOW!  
Will: ...shit  
Stellan: You morons forgot to do your assignments again didn't you  
Carla: ITS NOT MY FAULT  
Hero: Carla, you spend almost all of your free time partying and drinking...  
Carla: Of course I am! After all Ayden is always there... I can't just NOT go! Are you crazy??  
Hero: No, I'm responsible.  
Hero: Unlike you.  
Carla: Fuck you, Henry  
Hero: Right back at you, Charlotte.  
Will: Lmfaooo  
Stellan: I get why Charlotte would miss assignments, but William? Who knew you could be irresponsible too  
Will: I'm drowning in other assignments dumbass  
Mia: no need to be so defensive bruh  
Carla: MIA GUUURL YOU'RE FINALLY ALIVE  
Stellan: Surprisingly  
Hero: I'm sure she was just busy.  
Mia: Yeah I finished that essay long ago so i was just chillin'  
Carla: Wait fr?  
Mia: Yeah  
Carla: Mia.  
Stellan: Oh boy  
Carla: Mia darling  
Carla: My one and only bestie since kindergarten  
Mia: uh... yes?  
Carla: May you pleeeaase lend your friend a small hand? Help her out with her essay? Pwetty pwease...? 🥺  
Will: Ew it's worse to read this than actually hearing it in person  
Stellan: For once, I agree with you.  
Hero: Yep...  
Mia: U h...  
Mia: Sorry but Im kinda busy rn...?  
Carla: Damn... better luck next time  
Carla: I guess I'll go back to seducing Ayden again...~  
 _Carla is now offline_  
Stellan: Ew.  
Hero: What Stellan said.  
Will: Uh... anyways...  
Stellan: I'll go back to studying now  
Hero: Me too.  
 _Stellan is now offline_  
 _Hero is now offline_  
Mia: Guess it's just us  
Will: Yep  
Will: Now that I think about it I gotta finish that essay too  
Will: Seeya, sis  
Mia: Seeya  
 _Will is now offline_  
Mia: ...Lonelyyyyy I am so lonelyyyy I have nobodyyyy but my ooooown  
 _Mia is now offline_

Kel -> Sunny 12:45 am  
Kel: Phew! That was fun  
Sunny: yea it was  
Kel: we gotta go to sleep now b4 hero finds out we're awake and scolds us lol  
Sunny: yea..  
Kel: ..we could uh do this some other time tho right?  
Sunny: id like that  
Kel: sweet! ttyl then?  
Sunny: yea  
Kel: cool!  
Kel: night sunny!  
Sunny: good night  
 _Kel is now offline_


	7. this chapter is literally so full of randomness

Basil -> Sunny 1:34 am  
Basil: Ss  
Basil: Suinmy pkesde hejlp  
Sunny: Basil?  
Basil: hhelp me  
Basil: Pleasde  
Basil: itgs thjere agsin  
Sunny: shit  
Sunny: I'll call right now

Sunny -> Basil 1:56 am  
Sunny: you better now?  
Basil: Yeah... thanks Sunny  
Basil: Just had a nightmare with that thing again... haha  
Sunny: Thing?  
Basil: Yeah  
Basil: You know...  
Sunny: yea...  
Basil: Thankfully, I haven't been seeing that thing in real life, so that's good!  
Sunny: it is  
Basil: ...um... have you seen your thing... you know...  
Sunny: ...no  
Sunny: i see it in nightmares though  
Basil: Nightmares?!  
Basil: Sunny, you should've told me!!  
Sunny: im sorry  
Basil: No, don't be, it's okay!! I'm just reminding you that I'm here for you!!  
Sunny: i know  
Sunny: thanks  
Basil: I should be the one thanking you!! You were a huge help there!!  
Sunny: no problem  
Basil: But it is a problem since it's so late and we both have school...  
Basil: I'm surprised you don't hate me haha  
Sunny: I'll never hate you  
Basil: Really...? Even after... all that I did...?  
Sunny: ...  
Sunny: yes  
Sunny: you suffered the consequences for my actions, so its only fair i suffer yours  
Sunny: I deserve it  
Sunny: i was the one that killed her  
Sunny: not you  
Sunny: or something behind me...  
Basil: Sunny!!  
Basil: I mean, I know it was you, but it was an accident!! You don't deserve any of that!!!  
Basil: And I mean it  
Basil: ...neither of us deserves this...  
Sunny: im glad you think better about yourself, basil  
Basil: Oh, haha, me too... it feels kind of odd thinking positively about myself  
Basil: My therapist said that was unhealthy to think negatively about myself, so I'm trying to break that habit  
Sunny: good  
Basil: Yeah...  
Basil: Well! Um... good night then Sunny!! Hope you sleep well!!  
Sunny: you too  
Sunny: good night  
Basil: :)  
_Basil is now offline_

Cris -> Kel 10:05 am  
Cris: Hello!!  
Kel: whos this  
Cris: Kel, it's me! Cris!  
Kel: OH CRIS  
Kel: HELLO!  
Kel: how did u get my #  
Cris: I tried asking Sunny but he didn't give it to me, so I asked Basil yesterday, but I only just texted you now... haha-  
Kel: oh oof  
Kel: srry about him lol he can be like that sometimes  
Cris: No it's okay, I completely understand! I mean, who would want to give their friend's number to someone they barely talked to, right?? Haha  
Kel: lol right  
Kel: how have u been?  
Cris: It's been great! I'm out of town right now, but it's been pretty cool!  
Kel: epic  
Cris: How about you?  
Kel: been cool  
Kel: me and my bud sunny have been playing video games 2gether B)  
Cris: Ohhhh that's nice! Is it okay if I join sometime?  
Cris: pleasepleaseplease  
Kel: lmao sure! ill ask sunny, im sure he'll be cool with it  
Cris: Yay!  
Cris: Thanks Kel! :D  
Kel: :)

Kel -> Sunny 10:21  
Kel: Hey bud!  
Kel: sunny?  
Kel: buddyyyyy?  
Kel: hey sunny  
Kel: hey  
Kel: hey  
Kel: hey  
Kel: hey  
Sunny: sorry  
Kel: there u are!  
Kel: y u apologising man?  
Sunny: i didn't answer  
Sunny: sorry  
Kel: hey its cool, ur here now!  
Sunny: ok..  
Kel: so!  
Kel: cris txtd me and asked if we could play some games w/ her sometime B)  
Sunny: cris?  
Kel: yea man!  
Sunny: why not aubrey or hero or basil?  
Kel: aubrey is always with her clan of hooligans  
Kel: Hero is always studying and barely has time  
Kel: and basil is basil lol  
Sunny: true but  
Kel: listen ik u dont know her or trust her that much but at least give her a chance!  
Kel: shes cool i promise!  
Sunny: ...  
Kel: look if she does something u dont like then we just simply stop playing with her k?  
Sunny: ...fine  
Kel: EPIC THANKS DUDE  
Sunny: eh  
Sunny: its nothing..

Kel -> Cris 10:33 am  
Kel: HE COOL WITH IT  
Cris: YES!

10:34 am  
Kel created "The Gamer Clan"  
Kel added 2 more people to the group  
Kel: AYO  
Cris: Hello Sunny!!  
Sunny: hello  
Cris: I'm sorry about uh a few days earlier haha  
Sunny: its ok  
Cris: :3  
Sunny: im sorry too  
Sunny: i guess  
Cris: Apology accepted!! Don't worry about it, Sunny!  
Kel: APOLOGIES HAVE BEEN ACCEPTED  
Kel: POG  
Sunny: pog  
Cris: Pog! B)  
Kel: (☞°ヮ°)☞  
Cris: ☜(°ヮ°☜)  
Kel: SO! When will be our first game 2gether? and what will we play  
Cris: I'm okay with whenever!  
Sunny: same  
Kel: cool same B)  
Kel: unless i have 2 take care of sally or smth lol  
Cris: Lol yeah  
Cris: What should we play??  
Kel what do you think sunny?  
Sunny: oh um  
Sunny: smash bros?  
Kel: im cool with that!  
Cris: Sounds like a plan, then!  
Kel: AYYYYY COOL COOL  
Cris: :D  
Kel: ttyl then?  
Cris: Okay!  
Kel: cool! cya guys  
Cris: Byeee!  
_Kel is now offline_  
_Cris is now offline_

College Group 2:34 am  
_Carla sent an attachment_  
_Carla sent an attachment_  
_Carla sent an attachment_  
_Carla sent an attachment_  
_Carla sent an attachment_  
_Carla sent an attachment_  
_Carla sent an attachment_  
_Hero is now online_  
Hero: I swear you're the bane of my existence.  
Carla: Suffer.  
_Carla sent an attachment_


	8. good friends :)

The Gamer Clan 4:34 pm  
Kel: REEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Cris: Hi Kel!  
Kel: bonjour bish B)  
Cris: I-  
Cris: Are you okay  
Kel: is any1 ever ok  
Cris: Ok fair point  
Cris: but-  
Kel: speaking of not being ok where's sunny?  
Cris: ...I don't know whether to laugh or feel bad for Sunny right now  
Kel: HEEEEEYYYY SUNNY  
Kel: MY BUD, MY PAL, MY BESTIE SINCE CHILDHOOD  
Kel: WHOM I SHARED SOME TRAUMA WITH  
Cris: I-  
Cris o-o  
Kel: WHERE R UUUUUU  
Kel: @Sunny  
Kel: @Sunny  
Kel: @Sunny  
Kel: @Sunny  
Kel: @Sunny  
Sunny: um  
Kel: EY THERE U R  
Cris: Aha, Hi Sunny! ^-^"  
Sunny: hi  
Kel: SO r we ready 2 play sum smash?? >:DDD  
Cris: Hell yeah!  
Sunny: um  
Sunny: sorry  
Sunny: i cant join  
Kel: AW WHAT?? WHhyyyyyy ;-;  
Sunny: im sorry  
Cris: Aw, it's okay Sunny!  
Kel: y cant u join usssss :'(  
Sunny: something came up  
Sunny: and um  
Sunny: im sorry i have to go im sorry  
Kel: damn it  
Kel: its ok tho u can play with us some other time  
Cris: Yeah, don't worry about it! ^-^  
Sunny: thanks  
Sunny: bye  
Kel: Cya later  
Cris: Bye bye!

Cris -> Kel 4:42 pm  
Cris: Hey...  
Kel: yea cris?  
Cris: Do you think it's my fault Sunny doesn't want to hang out with us?  
Kel: whAt no!  
Kel: what makes u say that???  
Cris: Well, he doesn't seem to like me very much...  
Cris: He doesn't text much in the group chat you made either  
Kel: n o n s e n s e  
Cris: -~-  
Kel: ok maybe a little but he's warming up to u im sure  
Cris: How can you be so sure??  
Kel: if he doesn't like someone he definitely doesn't wanna talk 2 them  
Kel: but he still talks to u  
Kel: and he probably does have something up y'know??  
Kel: lik for ex u could be called to do smth by ur mom and then u wouldnt be able to play with us anymore  
Kel: that has happened to me b4  
Kel: and it has happened with sunny b4 2 when he was still taking violin  
Cris: Oh, I see...  
Kel: yeee he may not like to make new friends but i can tell he's trying!  
Kel: ive known him for a long time uwu  
Cris: ...okay I trust you on your word, then  
Kel: Eyyy sweet!  
Cris: -w-  
Cris: Isn't it odd how he didn't go offline when he said he had something to do, though??  
Kel: oh yea tru  
Kel: ...eh maybe some1 just texted him  
Cris: True  
Cris: Well uh, wanna play some smash?  
Kel: hell ye  
Cris: Let's go! >:3

The Hooligans B) 5:23 pm  
Vance: is anyone alive  
Kim: uh yea so far so good  
The MAVERICK: I think everyone's alive, no?  
Aubrey: yeah why?  
Angel: id rather be dead  
Kim: I-  
Aubrey: mood  
Vance: why tho  
Angel: my parents found out about my biggest secret  
Vance: what was it again?  
Angel: ...yOu kNow  
The MAVERICK: ...Oh no  
Kim: SHIT WHAT??  
Aubrey: You need us to beat 'em up for you?  
Angel: no its fine  
Vance: Are you sure???  
Angel: yes lol  
Charlie: ...are they going to punish you?  
Angel: they'll probably send me to a mental hospital B)  
Aubrey: WHAT THE FUCK  
Kim: time to kill some bitches  
The MAVERICK: For once, I agree with Kim  
Angel: lol chill guys i was joking  
Aubrey: what will they do, angel.  
Angel: uhhh the best they could do is not respect me for who i am  
Angel: the worst they could do is abandon me B)  
Angel: and there's a 70% chance of that happening  
Charlie: ...oh...  
Aubrey: OH BOY I'M GONNA  
Kim: KILL A BITCH  
Vance: SAME  
The MAVERICK: COUNT ME IN  
The MAVERICK: No one disrespects my noble ward! >;(  
Angel: master :0  
Aubrey: ISTG wHY cant they just accept you're trans???  
Angel: idk they're transphobic  
Kim: those assholes deserve to fucking DIE  
Angel: if only i was born with a dick... would make shit much easier  
Vance: ikr but fr are you gonna be ok??  
Angel: weeeeeell tbh  
Angel: no  
Angel: most probably not  
Aubrey: GRHUOHJKGJHKFBHKSBKDF  
Aubrey: don't worry angel we're here and we accept you and we'll support u til the end of fucking time  
Aubrey: HEck even when time ends we'll still support you  
Kim: I SECOND THAT  
Vance: yes  
The MAVERICK: I agree with everything Aubrey just said  
Charlie: We're here for you, Angel...  
Angel: :'0  
Angel: y'all are too nice to me istg  
Angel: shit i might actually cry  
Kim: lol  
Angel: frick u im crying now >:'(  
Angel: but uh  
Angel: thanks yall ;w;  
Aubrey: ey i was just being honest y'know?  
The MAVERICK: Yes, we will support you no matter what, Angel :)  
Angel: c r y  
Charlie: :)  
Kim: fvjkjgkjkegr ew wholesome shit  
Vance: kim please  
Aubrey: lol  
Angel: but fr i appreciate yall :)  
The MAVERICK: It really is no big deal, noble ward ;)  
Angel: :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes i headcanon Angel being trans sue me  
> (ftm if anyone was confused)


	9. sHIT HERO IS MAD also polly! :D

Basil -> Polly 6:25 pm  
Basil: Hello Polly!!  
Polly: Ah hello Basil!  
Basil: How does it feel like finally having a phone??? :D  
Polly: Come on, Basil, don't treat me like an old lady, I know how to use a phone  
Basil: Hehe! Sorry not sorry  
Polly: Heyyy  
Basil: Pfft I'm sorry, Polly -w-  
Polly: Boy, you better be, or no pasta for dinner tonight  
Basil: YOU'RE MAKING PASTA?!??!?!  
Polly: Not anymore if you're going to keep talking like that, flower boy 🙃  
Basil: Ahhh sorry!!  
Polly: Haha got em  
Polly: I was only kidding, by the way haha  
Basil: O h  
Polly: Who wouldn't give the best flower boy some pasta?  
Basil: GAH Pollyyy!! You're embarrassing me in public and you're not even here! ><  
Polly: Hehe! Sorry not sorry!  
Basil: :')  
Polly: By the way, did you apply for a part-time job at that flower shop?  
Basil: Oh yeah!! Hopefully, I'll get it!! ^^"  
Polly: I'm sure you will, Basil! You're the best gardener around! You can even provide fun facts about flowers to costumers  
Basil: Yeah I know!! I'm thinking it could be fun!  
Polly: I'm sure it will be, Basil.  
Polly: Now come home quickly before the pasta turns cold!  
Basil: Oh!!! I'll be there soon!!  
Polly: Bye for now, Basil  
Basil: Bye bye!!  
_Polly is now offline_  
_Basil is now offline_

Hero -> Kel 6:43 pm  
Hero: Keeeeeel please console me.  
Kel: eh??? whats up hero??  
Hero: I am experiencing anxiety at its finest.  
Kel: h u h ?  
Hero: My college group chat is a complete NIGHTMARE! Charlotte just keeps spamming annoying pictures instead of doing her work while Stellar yells at her and Will and Mia are just... there!  
Kel: uh-  
Hero: They're so goddamn annoying I just wanna throw a chair at their dumbass faces!  
Hero: And I know better than just unleashing my anger on them, so please, Kel, h e l p m e.  
Kel: I-  
Hero: I don't know what to dooo!  
Kel: ...u know i think its better if u dont bottle up that anger or ignore it cuz its gonna become worse over time  
Kel: its better 4 u 2 let it out b4 it actually hurts some1  
Hero: That's... oddly mature of you.  
Kel: ehh isnt that smth every1 knows?  
Hero: Well, yeah, I just didn't expect you to be so... mature.  
Kel: heh i have my moments uwu  
Hero: You say to "let out my anger", but to what? I can't just scream at them.  
Kel: uhhhh whatever u want ig? idk  
Kel: oh! u can let it out on me!  
Hero: NO.  
Hero: We are NOT doing that. There's no way in hell I'm hurting you again.  
Kel: its fine rlly  
Kel: if it makes u feel better then u can yell at me all u want  
Hero: No. Never again.  
Hero: And that's final.  
Kel: jeez fine-  
Hero: Good.  
Kel: then what do we do?  
Hero: I'll go ask different people for help, I guess.  
Kel: aight good luck bro  
Hero: Thanks, Kel.

Hero -> Aubrey 6:56 pm  
Hero: Hey Aubrey, could you help me with something?  
Aubrey: uh sure what is it  
_Hero sent a screenshot_  
Hero: You're the only other person I think could help me.  
Aubrey: ...so you want to unleash your anger at something, but you dont want to hurt anyone?  
Hero: Now that you say it like that, I feel really stupid asking people to help me with this.  
Aubrey: nah nah its good  
Aubrey: i can help you with this  
Hero: Really?  
Aubrey: yep  
Aubrey: its simple  
Aubrey: but first you gotta promise me you'll send me a screenshot of the outcome  
Hero: What are you going to make me do?  
Aubrey: dont worry about it  
Aubrey: so here's what's gonna happen

budie bud budz 7:23 pm  
_Aubrey forwarded a screenshot_  
Aubrey: LMFAO HERO WENT O F F ON THEM  
Kel: AUBREY WHAT DID U MAKE HIM DO???  
Basil: What in the world?!?!  
Aubrey: Oh nothing I just convinced him on going off on his college mates B)  
Basil: WHAT WHY???  
Kel: WAIT HUH  
Hero: I must admit, it was quite satisfying.  
Kel: I-  
Aubrey: Seeeee nothings wrong lmfaoooo  
Kel: Holy shit he did go off on them  
Aubrey: RIGHT?! LMFAO HE WAS SO PISSED  
Basil: I feel bad for them-  
Hero: Don't feel bad, they deserved it.  
Basil: I-  
Kel: who r u and where is my brother  
Aubrey: he's gone  
Aubrey: poofed  
Aubrey: turned to ash  
Aubrey: he got thanos snapped and will never come back  
Aubrey: now its nothing but his empty, angry as fuck shell  
Basil: oh god  
Kel: NNOOOOOOoooo HeRo come back :'(  
Hero: I'm here and I feel better than ever.  
Basil: That's... good?? I guess??  
Kel: I hope so  
Aubrey: same i never want to encounter an angry hero tbh  
Kel: Trust me, you don't.  
Hero: I'm still sorry about that.  
Kel: s h u s h  
Kel: its in the past now >:(  
Basil: ...I feel like I missed out on something???  
Aubrey: same  
Aubrey: not sure i want to know what it is  
Hero: Even if you do, I'm not going to explain it to you.  
Kel: ye  
Kel: but anyway holy fucking shit, you fricking killed them bro  
Basil: I think that's putting it lightly  
Aubrey: lmfao saaame  
Hero: Sorry...  
Kel: oop there he is he's back!  
Basil: Yaaay! :D  
Aubrey: aw dammit  
Hero: My anger is a one-time thing and it will never happen again.  
Kel: two-time thing*  
Hero: Right.  
Aubrey: ur gonna tell me what this is about later, kel  
Aubrey: one way or the other  
Kel: that... sounds like a threat  
Aubrey: it is.  
Kel: wait shit  
Basil: Oh boy-  
Basil: I'll just... continue eating pasta, bye!!  
Kel: NOOoo Basil save me :'(  
Basil: I'm sorryyyyy!!  
_Basil is now offline_  
Hero: Do not threaten my brother, please.  
Aubrey: no promises  
Kel: ;-;


	10. this is why you shouldnt give these dumbasses alcohol

Aubrey -> Kel 3:34 pm  
Aubrey: hey kel >:)  
Aubrey: i have an idea >:)))  
Kel: i dont like that face there4 i dont trust u  
Aubrey: aw cmon dude just hear me out  
Kel: no  
Aubrey: pls  
Kel: no  
Aubrey: pls  
Kel: no  
Aubrey: pls  
Kel: fiiiine  
Aubrey: YES  
_Aubrey sent an attachment_  
Kel: wha  
Kel: HWERE DID YOU GET THAT??? HOW???  
Aubrey: dude chill my mom buys a bunch of alcohol all the time  
Kel: THAT IS NOT REASSURING AT ALL  
Aubrey: cmonnnn kel just a few sips  
Kel: tHAt is fricking illegal  
Aubrey: please  
Kel: no  
Aubrey: pls  
Kel: no  
Aubrey: pls  
Kel: why  
Kel: why me  
Kel: why not like idk kim or smth  
Aubrey: i give her some, she's gonna want to give some to the entire gang and i dont have the energy to deal with them  
Kel: ok fair  
Aubrey: i obvi cant ask Sunny Hero or Basil so ur the only one left  
Kel: okok i get it  
Kel: but why not drink alone??? idk??  
Aubrey: dude drinking alone is probably the most miserable thing on earth  
Kel: i beg to differ  
Aubrey: ok maybe not the worst  
Aubrey: but its still fucking sad  
Kel: ok fair  
Kel: but what if... and hear me out  
Kel: I don't want to?  
Aubrey: ill force you  
Kel: r00d  
Aubrey: says you  
Kel: nah im a gentleman  
Aubrey: hero is better than u  
Kel: >:(  
Aubrey: come ooooon kel pleeeease  
Aubrey: as old budieees  
Aubrey: old pals, old besties  
Kel: if i were the 1 asking u would've already punched me in the face  
Aubrey: well ur not wrong  
Aubrey: but come oN kel its just  
Aubrey: a few s i p s  
Aubrey: only one bottle each  
Aubrey: nothin much  
Aubrey: plEEeease  
Kel: jeez fine stop begging  
Aubrey: LETS FUCKING GOOO  
Kel: but if i get in trouble im blaming u  
Aubrey: K FAIR COME TO MY HOUSE  
Kel: wait what fr?? to ur house??? u sure????  
Aubrey: dr i cleaned a bit and my mom isnt home atm  
Aubrey: so we good B)  
Kel: fine... im on my way  
Aubrey: LETS GO TIME TO DRINK B)  
Kel: i can already tell u drank at least one sip by how excited u r 2 hang out w/ me  
Aubrey: lol i didnt even open the bottle  
Kel: ur being weird  
Aubrey: no u  
Kel: >:(

Hero -> Kel 4:00 pm  
Hero: Hey, Kel! How are you doing?

Hero -> Kel 4:15 pm  
Hero: You're probably busy, huh? I guess I shouldn't bother you. I hope you're studying!

Hero -> Kel 4:40 pm  
Hero: Hey, Kel? How is Sally doing?  
Hero: Also, did you remember to feed Hector?  
Hero: I'm sure you did since he's pretty much your top priority.  
_(read)_

Hero -> Kel 5:00 pm  
Hero: Okay, Kel, I know you read my messages. Answer me, I'm getting worried.  
_(read)_

Hero -> Kel: 5:03 pm  
Hero: Kel I called mom and she says you aren't home! Did you sneak out?? Where are you??? Please answer me, Kel!  
Hero: I'm worried sick.  
_(delivered)_

Hero -> Aubrey 5:05 pm  
Hero: Hey Aubrey have you seen Kel?  
Hero: Aubrey??  
Hero: Hello?

Hero -> Basil 5:08 pm  
Hero: Basil! Have you seen Kel anywhere?  
Basil: Huh?? Well no sorry I've been working at the flower shop!  
Hero: That's great, Basil, but are you sure?? Has he talked to you??  
Basil: Uhh no sorry  
Hero: Oh no...  
Basil: Hero?? What's wrong???  
Hero: Kel's not responding to any of my texts but I know he's seen them.  
Hero: Aubrey isn't responding either and I'm worried sick for both of them.  
Basil: Oh no! If it helps I'll ask Sunny and go look for them now! I'll also ask Polly to keep an eye out!  
Hero: Thank you Basil.  
Basil: It's no problem!! I'm worried too...

Hero -> Kel 5:12 pm  
Hero: Kel! Answer me please!  
Hero: Basil's looking for you please answer!  
Hero: Kel please...  
Kel: hinm hewrot  
Hero: KEL ARE YOU OKAY??? Why weren't you answering me?!  
Kel: lolk imk okjuay  
Hero: What are you saying???? I can't understand you!  
Kel: eeeerttrewrghbfn  
Hero: Kel????

Aubrey -> Hero 5:15 pm  
Aubrey: hhey herooo  
Hero: Oh thank god you're okay! Is Kel with you???  
Aubrey: yeop lol  
Hero: Is he okay???  
Aubrey: yeppersz  
Aubrey: he kinnds actin a bitr weirs ig he drsnk 1 2 many  
Hero: ...  
Hero: Aubrey.  
Aubrey: yees?  
Hero: What do you mean "he drank one too many"?  
Aubrey: wiat  
Aubrey: fuck  
Hero: YOU DRANK ALCOHOL???  
Aubrey: ..mmmmaybe?  
Hero: WHY?!  
Aubrey: look i waz bored it isnt 2 bad  
Hero: YES IT IS  
Hero: ARE YOU GUYS OKAY???  
Aubrey: bro im fine fr  
Aubrey: kel kinda passed out tho  
Aubrey: i think im doimg ok i dont feel that tipsy anymord  
Hero: He passed out?? Is he okay?? Did he throw up???  
Aubrey: hero my bro c h i l l  
Aubrey: hes with me hes ok  
Hero: Are you sure???  
Aubrey: Y E s  
Hero: ...okay  
Hero: Once you sober up completely, please bring him back home, okay?  
Aubrey: gotcha  
Hero: Thanks...

Hero -> Basil 5:23 pm  
Hero: Kel's okay  
Basil: Oh thank goodness!!

Hero -> Aubrey 5:23 pm  
Hero: Are you okay?  
Aubrey: im okaaaay hero  
Hero: Okay...  
Aubrey: but uh  
Aubrey: can i like talk 2 u bout smth  
Hero: ?  
Hero: Sure, go ahead.  
Aubrey: cool  
Aubrey: so when we were drinking  
Aubrey: kel kinda said smth to me  
Hero: What did he say?  
Aubrey: he kinda uh said he was mad at ur parents  
Aubrey: ..aaand kinda at u 2  
Hero: Huh?  
Aubrey: well not at u but more like at how perfect u r  
Hero: ...Huh...?  
Aubrey: shhh let me finish  
Aubrey: hes mad how u always win awards and like how ur so charming and every1 loves you  
Aubrey: ur so smart and u never let ur parents down  
Aubrey: thanks to that ur parents expected the same thing from kel but he wasnt like u and he was mad bc of that  
Hero: Oh  
Aubrey: like he told me he felt like hes dissapointing ur parents AND u bc he isnt smart or talented in any way  
Aubrey: his words btw  
Hero: ...oh...  
Aubrey: also he said, and i quote  
Aubrey: "im pretty much the disappointment of my family" and "i dont think they'd be sad for long if i dissappeared or smth"  
Hero: WHAT?!  
Aubrey: yea  
Aubrey: tldr he hates himself for not meeting yall family's expectations  
Aubrey: pretty sad tbh  
Aubrey: i feel bad 4 him  
Hero: ...  
Aubrey: ...yeah...  
Hero: Bring him home when you can, okay? I'll... talk to him tomorrow...  
Aubrey: gotcha  
Aubrey: i think im better now so ill just take him now  
Hero: Okay. Be careful...  
Aubrey: i will  
Aubrey: ttyl  
Hero: Right. See you, Aubrey...  
_Aubrey is now offline_  
_Hero is now offline_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN THREE DAYS AAAAAAAA I'VE BEEN TOO BUSY I'M SO SORRY- ;-;


	11. bros being bros

Hero -> Kel 2:20 pm  
Hero: Hey Kel. How are you feeling?  
Kel: vjnfnl im having the worst fucking headache in my entore god damn life  
Kel: entire  
Kel: i csnt even type right >:'(  
Hero: Yeah I heard those are a pain. No nausea at all?  
Kel: nah i kinda threw up everythin last night lol  
Hero: Oh jeez.  
Kel: thank god i dont have 2 go 2 school 2day B)  
Hero: Haha yeah...  
Hero: Y'know, you shouldn't have drunk alcohol yesterday... You do know it's bad for you, right?  
Kel: yea yea ik! but like aubrey was annoying me bout it so i caved in  
Kel: i didnt think i would drink that much lol  
Hero: Never again.  
Hero: Alright?  
Kel: yea lol got that  
Kel: maybe  
Hero: Kel.  
Kel: lmaooo jk jk  
Kel: but fr it wasnt that bad i dont think  
Kel: i barely remember shit but hey i ended up mostly ok  
Kel: hope i didnt say anything weird tho lol  
Hero: ...Yeah...  
Kel: u good bro?  
Hero: Oh, yeah I'm fine.  
Hero: Just rest for today, okay?  
Kel: ok ttyl bro  
Hero: Right... later.

Aubrey -> Hero 3:01 pm  
Aubrey: hey dude how did it go?  
Hero: Huh? What do you mean?  
Aubrey: y'know, your talk with kel?  
Hero: Oh.  
Hero: I... haven't talked to him yet.  
Aubrey: bruh  
Hero: He has a massive headache and I don't want to make it worse by telling him I know about what he said when he was drunk.  
Aubrey: aight thats fair  
Aubrey: but u gotta make sure to talk to him later ok?  
Hero: Yes, I will talk to him, don't worry.  
Aubrey: cool  
Aubrey: you b e t t e r  
Hero: Ah... is that a threat?  
Aubrey: yes.  
Hero: ...Okay... then-

Polly -> Basil 3:23 pm  
Polly: Hey Basil! How was school?  
Basil: Oh, hi Polly!! It's been good, thank you!!  
Polly: You sure? No one had picked on you or anything?  
Basil: Oh no, Polly, nothing like that has happened!!  
Polly: Those hooligans didn't bother you again did they? I swear to god if they did  
Basil: No no Polly!! No one bullied me today, I swear!!  
Polly: 100% sure?  
Basil: Y e S  
Polly: ...okay fine  
Polly: Guess I won't drop-kick anyone today  
Basil: Polly!! >:0  
Polly: What? It's self-defense  
Polly: Well more like defending someone else, but you get what I mean  
Basil: There's no need to drop-kick anyone!! I promise!!  
Basil: Actually, Aubrey's friends have been nice to me lately!!  
Polly: Ah that's nice  
Basil: Yeah!!  
Basil: Oh no I have to go or I'll be late for my shift at the flower shop!!  
Polly: Go then! Hope you have fun  
Basil: Thanks mom!!!  
Polly: ...  
Basil: wait  
Basil: shit  
Polly: OMFG WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME??? 👀👀👀👀  
Basil: AAHHH IM SSOSOOSOSOSO SORRY  
Polly: YOU CALLED ME MOM????  
Polly: M E ? ? ? A USELESS CARETAKER????  
Polly: BEST DAY OF MY ENTIRE LIFE  
_Basil is now offline_  
Polly: NOoOOOOo Basil my son come baaaaack :'(

Aubrey -> Hero 5:06 pm  
Aubrey: so???  
Aubrey: didja talk yet?  
Hero: ...uh... no...  
Aubrey: hero istfg i will hit you with my bat  
Hero: No thanks.  
Aubrey: why havent you talked to him??????  
Hero: I just... I don't know how to bring it up!  
Hero: Like what the hell am I supposed to say?  
Hero: "Oh yeah, by the way, Aubrey told me that you told her a bunch of personal stuff and now I want to give you more of a headache by talking to you about it!"  
Aubrey:  
Aubrey: ok you have a point  
Hero: SEE?? What am I supposed to say!?  
Hero: I don't want to make him feel uncomfortable...  
Hero: How would you feel if someone close to you somehow knew how you feel about them and what you were thinking?  
Aubrey: . . . h m  
Hero: You wouldn't like that, would you? You would feel like your private place is being invaded.  
Aubrey: you seem to know a lot bout that  
Hero: I know a thing or two, yeah.  
Hero: I'd rather wait for him to vent instead of me trying to get it out of him.  
Aubrey: and when exactly will that happen?  
Hero: Huh?  
Aubrey: from what it seemed, kel has had these thoughts for a long while, probably even before Mari died  
Aubrey: if he hasnt told u about them before, what makes u think that he'll just change his mind?  
Hero: ...well...  
Aubrey: yes?  
Hero: ...  
Aubrey: see? nothing  
Aubrey: i bet u 20 bucks its better for u to talk to him rather than waiting for him to come to you  
Hero: I see...  
Hero: You make a good point.  
Aubrey: thats cuz im smart, doofus  
Hero: Oh come on.  
Aubrey: lol  
Hero: ...I guess I'll just wing it, then.  
Aubrey: ey thats better  
Aubrey: go get em tiger im rootin for ya  
Hero: Thanks, Aubrey.  
Hero: You're a really good friend.  
Aubrey: wait huh?  
Aubrey: psh whatever.  
Hero: I'm being honest.  
Aubrey: i swear i will send you to the hospital.  
Hero: Again, no thanks.

Hero -> Kel 5:24 pm  
Hero: Hey, Kel. How are you feeling?  
Kel: hey bro im doing good B)  
Kel: headache's mostly gone  
Hero: That's good but um  
Hero: I kind of meant it... emotionally  
Kel: huh?  
Hero: Are you okay back at home? With mom and dad.  
Kel: wdym?  
Kel: where's this coming from bro???  
Hero: I don't know I'm just  
Hero: I'm sorry I don't think this was a very good idea...  
Kel: hey no >:(  
Kel: no sorry  
Kel: you're not the one in the wrong here  
Hero: Are you implying someone else is on the wrong?  
Kel: eh-  
Kel: u h  
Hero: Who?  
Kel: u m  
Hero: Which brings me back to my first question.  
Hero: Are you okay, Kel...?  
Kel: ...uhhhh tbh  
Kel: maybe not??  
Kel: i cant even tell anymore lol  
Hero: What do you mean?  
Kel: like dvsnljlnj  
Kel: i feel like im complaining about my life when others have it way worse like  
Kel: y'know who  
Hero: I understand how you feel, Kel, but just because other people may have it worse than you doesn't make yourself or your emotions less important or valid.  
Hero: And yes, other people do need help, but if you think you need it too, you should also reach out or vent to someone about how you feel at the very least.  
Hero: Even if you think you're not important, you're important to me, Kel. You're my little brother... the most important person in the world for me. I love you and your emotional state is important.  
Hero: So please... if you feel like complaining, you can complain to me. It's okay, I really don't mind. If it makes you feel better, then I'm all ears.  
Kel: ...oh shit-  
Kel: damn  
Kel: but i kinda dont wanna put more on ur plate than u already have yknow?  
Kel: like u have 2 worry bout college n all that jazz  
Hero: If you're implying that you're a burden to me, then you're wrong.  
Hero: Like I said, I'm your brother and I love you. You'll never be a burden to me, Kel.  
Kel: ik but like...  
Kel: i just feel like i am  
Kel: like im not like u & most of the time im just bein annoying n shit  
Kel: so if i ever talk 2 u its like  
Kel: i feel like im nothing but annoying 24/7 yknow?  
Hero: You're not annoying, Kel. And even if you are, I know you don't mean to be.  
Kel: well mom n dad definitely dont think like that lol  
Hero: Huh?  
Kel: oh uh  
Kel: so umm idk if u already knew this but  
Kel: sometimes when i get bad grades or i do something annoying i can hear them talking from the kitchen sometimes  
Hero: ...Go on...  
Kel: well uh  
Kel: they were kinda saying that they wished i was more like u  
Hero: What?  
Kel: like they obvi sounded disapointed in me  
Kel: it also sounded like they were talking as if im some burden  
Hero: What?!  
Kel: i know they didnt mean it that way but it still kinda hurt  
Kel and its not rlly the worst thing yknow  
Kel: sometimes they'd say shit when they knew i was in the room  
Hero: Kel.  
Kel: and when i said smth about it they acted like they didnt know i was even there which i... think is a lie?  
Hero: Kel.  
Kel: but its cool im kinda used to it lol  
Hero: Kel!  
Kel: uh yea?  
Hero: How long has this been going on?  
Kel: ...uh...  
Hero: I just want to  
Hero: Have a small chat with mom and dad.  
Kel: ...uh  
Kel: they probably started saying comments after Mari died...?  
Hero: WHAT THE HELL??  
Hero: FOUR YEARS???  
Hero: That long?!  
Kel: listen its not that big of a deal  
Hero: I will still talk to them about it.  
Kel: ...u wont change ur mind, huh  
Hero: Never.  
Hero: If it comes to protecting you, I will never change my mind.  
Hero: I'm so so sorry I didn't help you earlier...  
Kel: nah its ok! u didnt know what was going on so its ok!  
Hero: Listen to me, Kel, you're not a burden OR a disappointment. You never were and never will be.  
Hero: Maybe you don't have the best grades, and maybe you misbehave, but that doesn't make you a burden at all!  
Hero: Nor a disappointment.  
Hero: And that's why our parents shouldn't talk about you that way.  
Kel: ...fuck-  
Hero: Kel?? What's wrong???  
Kel: i may or may not be crying rn  
Hero: Ah I'm sorry  
Kel: nah its okay  
Kel: ..thank u bro  
Hero: No need to thank me, I'm just doing what I know is right.  
Kel: hero ur a fucking blessing to this world-  
Hero: No you.  
Kel: d  
Kel: did you just uno reverse me  
Hero: Maybe?  
Kel: im so proud of u rn  
Kel: im crying tears of joy  
Kel: hero is memeing, he's grown up so much  
Hero: Pfft Hahahaha  
Hero: Try to get some rest, okay? I'll talk to our parents.  
Kel: ok  
Kel: ...hey uh  
Hero: Yeah?  
Kel: is it like, ok if we did this more often?  
Kel: like talk 2 each other bout stuff  
Kel: its kinda nice 2 have some1 2 talk 2  
Hero: Oh! Sure!  
Hero: I don't mind at all!  
Kel: thanks bro  
Hero: It's no problem.  
Hero: Love you, Kel.  
Kel: love you too bro  
Hero: :)  
Kel: :)

Hero -> Aubrey 6:13 pm  
Hero: I did it!  
Hero: It worked out!  
Hero: He's thinking of opening up to me more, too!  
Aubrey: HA  
Aubrey: what did i tell youuuuu B)  
Hero: You were right, thank you so much, Aubrey!  
Hero: Without you, this probably wouldn't even happen.  
Aubrey: psh yeah yeah  
Hero: I'm serious.  
Hero: You're a great friend, Aubrey.  
Aubrey: ok thats cute and all but  
Aubrey: you owe me 20 bucks  
Hero: Wait what.  
Hero: Hey, no fair! I never agreed to that bet!  
Aubrey: lmao  
Aubrey: a bet is a bet  
Aubrey: pay up.  
Hero: You know, I'm honestly thinking against what I just said.  
Aubrey: lol get fucked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jesus this is probably the longest chapter yet
> 
> ALSO THANK YOU SO MUCH @Prince_Enby FOR THE FANART OF LAST CHAPTER AAAHHHH
> 
> https://enbiart.tumblr.com/post/645845732379738112/im-sposed-to-be-writing-the-next-chap-of-sunny
> 
> Thank you thankyou thankyouthankyou!  
> It's so beautiful I cannot stress this enough!


	12. damn kel's most probably gay

Aubrey -> Kel 5:34 pm  
Aubrey: Hey Keeeeeeeeeel  
Kel: oh boy what do u want  
Aubrey: wanna take sum drinks again?  
Kel: srsly?? again? do u know how well that went two days ago?  
Aubrey: we ended up okay jeez stop complaining  
Kel: im not >:(  
Kel: im just stating fax  
Aubrey: sure sure  
Kel: istg just ask kim idk  
Aubrey: like i said the other day she'd want to give some to the rest of the gang  
Aubrey: cant risk that from happening  
Kel: just say that its only between u and her  
Kel: she simps for u so she'll understand  
Aubrey: jlnbfdjlnsjlh she does NOT SIMP FOR ME  
Kel: lmao suuuuure  
Kel: just like how i hate orange joe  
Aubrey: sdfjbbjidf you disgust me  
Kel: I know B)  
Aubrey: c'mon dude just come again  
Kel: ugh fine u wont stop bugging so ig ill come  
Kel: ig a few sips wont hurt  
Aubrey: there ya go  
Aubrey: come oooon  
Kel: yea im coming im coming  
Kel: also im gonna tell hero as well cuz i dont want him to worry over me  
Aubrey: oh boy fine

Kel -> Hero 5:43 pm  
Kel: ayo bro im gonna go drink w/ aubrey again  
Hero: WHAT?  
Hero: Again!? Why??  
Kel: dw bro ill be okay  
Kel: its just a few sips no harm  
Hero: Kel no, you had a huge hangover last time!  
Kel: thats just cuz im not used to alcohol  
Kel: ill just have to get used to it  
Hero: I can't just let you do that!  
Kel: dw bro aubrey will probs look after me again lol  
Hero: Can you at least promise you'll answer my texts?  
Kel: yea yea dw bro ill be fiiiine  
Hero: You better be.  
Kel: promise  
Hero: Right.

budie bud budz 5:56 pm  
Aubrey: ayo if me or kel say weird bullshit thru text dw bout us  
Basil: Huh?? What do you mean, Aubrey??  
Hero: Kel and Aubrey are going to drink again.  
Basil: Wait what!!?!?  
Kel: dw we'll be ok  
Hero: You better fricking be.  
Sunny: no.  
Kel: SUNNY YOU'RE ALIIIIVE  
Aubrey: lmao about time  
Sunny: no.  
Basil: ???  
Kel: wdym sunny  
Sunny: no drinking.  
Kel: aw come on dude its nothing bad!  
Aubrey: yeah i've done this plenty of time before  
Aubrey: and kel too but only once  
Sunny: what.  
Basil: Uh oh he's mad-  
Kel: shshshhsdfebiuwgf aubreyyy  
Aubrey: lol  
Kel: dw i didnt end up that bad  
Hero: Yes you did.  
Kel: it was just a headaaaache  
Aubrey: funny how u didnt want to drink earlier but now ur trying to convince everyone so u can drink  
Kel: hey >:(  
Basil: You know that you don't have to if you don't want to drink, guys!!  
Kel: ik ik but im okAy  
Aubrey: yea same  
Sunny: hm  
Kel: look i promise we'll be okay  
Aubrey: ^  
Sunny: you better be  
Hero: You better be.  
Basil: You better be!!  
Aubrey: I-  
Kel: well shit we will be ok!  
Aubrey: yEah what kel said  
Aubrey: now fuck off im drinking alcohol bitches

Hero -> Sunny 6:13 pm  
Hero: Hey Sunny, may I ask you a favor?  
Sunny: ?  
Hero: You probably don't want to do this, but Basil's busy with his new part-time job, so you're the only one I can ask.  
Hero: I can't do it either since I'm also busy.  
Sunny: go on  
Hero: Can you please supervise Kel and Aubrey by call?  
Hero: You don't have to talk, just have them on a call just in case something happens.  
Hero: So if something does happen, you can tell me immediately.  
Sunny: ok  
Hero: Y  
Hero: You agreed just like that?  
Sunny: yes  
Hero: Oh-  
Hero: Thank you, Sunny! Remember to tell me if anything does happen!  
Sunny: ok

6:26 pm  
_Sunny made a group chat: "shit bouta go down"_  
_Sunny added two people to "shit bouta go down"_  
Sunny: alright fuckers  
Kel: huh-  
Aubrey: wait wtf  
_Sunny started a call_  
Sunny: join the call  
Aubrey: what why??  
Sunny: just join  
Kel: you wanna talk to us sunny?? :000  
Sunny: yes  
Aubrey: aight sure why not  
Kel: NOICE

Basil -> Sunny 7:34 pm  
Basil: Hey Sunny!! I heard from Hero that you're looking after Kel and Aubrey. How's it going?  
Basil: ?  
Basil: Sunny??  
Sunny: basil help me  
Basil: Huh?! Sunny what's wrong???  
Basil: Sunny?!?!

budie bud budz 7:36 pm  
Aubrey: lmAFOn suny is fuckbjing gay panicing lmfaooooooo  
Basil: Huh???  
Sunny: aubrey stfuuuuu  
Aubrey: LKMAO NBERVer  
Hero: What happened??  
Kel: ohj nothjing mcuiiuuuuush ;)  
Kel: lolk  
Sunny: SJNNJDFONBJKWLR  
Aubrey: SUNNY IS HABVIN HGAY PSNICK  
Aubrey: psnicj  
Aubrey: pdsnickg  
Aubrey: psnick  
Aubrey: fuck  
Basil: ...gay panick???  
Hero: Why?  
Aubrey: KEJL IS FUCKINGT FLIRTING W/. SUNBYY BHAHBAHDGAHD  
Kel: no imn notg i jhuts calked hin cute  
Basil: Wait WHAT  
Hero: What?? Is that true?  
Kel: mnnnmmmayuhbe  
Sunny: STFUUUU  
Kel: no <3  
Sunny: yes <3  
Kel: :0000 sunnnyyy u retuirned the hewart??/ :000  
Sunny: JSFNJLDBG  
Basil: HAhahaha-  
Hero: Well isn't this an odd turn of events-  
Sunny: GuYyyys defend meeeee  
Basil: I honestly want to see where this is going-  
Basil: Sorry Sunny :')  
Sunny: betrayal  
Basil: I'm sorry :'0  
Hero: Uh-  
Hero: How about we all just... calm down-  
Kel: nooopo  
Hero: Alright, Kel, you drank too much, go back home.  
Kel: plEeaase :"0  
Aubrey: IMN FUCKJIGNR LAUGHFING MYT ASSE OFFF HSAHHHASHSHhhH  
Kel: shadduop u soudn likejnr a fucking higheena  
Aubrey: DABJNBJGSBHR  
Basil: Did you mean... hyena...???  
Kel: same tjhingf  
Hero: Sure it is.  
Basil: Wait aren't you in the same room as Aubrey??? Why did you talk to her through text-  
Kel:  
Kel: OHHGGHH HOLYK SHITR UR RIGHTR  
Aubrey: KJEFJKBHSFHUBUOR  
Hero: Oh my GOD Kel go back home!  
Kel: ndslnkkn fine >:'(  
Hero: Can you walk???  
Basil: Don't worry, Hero, I can take him!!  
Hero: THANK YOU!  
Basil: It's no problem!!  
Kel: can u plewse snek me inm agaisn?  
Basil: Sneak you in...??? Um... that will be hard...  
Aubrey: i hgavwe a bnetter idea  
Aubrey: we camn ujst say jhe sleprt obver  
Aubrey: thatg wayt ish parenrtsd wontr knwo  
Kel: YSE bETR idea  
Hero: Fine. That's doable.  
Hero: But I want BOTH of you to rest.  
Hero: I'll call mom and dad.  
Kel: ure a fkcjing hero  
Basil: Yes, that's his name.  
Hero: Sunny, could you continue watching the both of them?  
Aubrey: nahg bruv sunmy is fkcuing dead lok  
Aubrey: lol  
Basil: WhAT???  
Kel: yee hes hding his facve imn his pillkow :((((  
Kel: soj i canht c himn anhymorw :((((((((  
Aubrey: hisd facsve wsa so fuccing red lol  
Hero: Oh boy.  
Sunny: im fine-  
Sunny: ill look after them  
Kel: YAAYAYAYAYAYAYYYYY  
Kel: :D  
Aubrey: dannit sunyn now heds fuckign dancing  
Sunny: oh  
Aubrey: lMASO WANA SEE?/  
Sunny: STFu  
Basil: Poor sunny  
Hero: Poor Sunny indeed.

shit bouta go down 1:34 am  
_Kel left the call_  
Kel: SUNNY IM SO SORRYYYYYY  
Aubrey: HAHAHHAHAHAH  
Aubrey: YOU JUST FUCKING FLIRTED WITH HIM JKBFBKWEBKJ  
Kel: STFUUUUU  
Sunny: its ok  
Sunny: i dont mind  
Aubrey: YOU SURE???? LIKE U SEEMED TO MIND A LOT  
Kel: Im so so so so SO fucking sorry sunnyyyyy  
Sunny: i said its okay really  
Sunny: it was just kinda  
Sunny: surprising  
Kel: imsososorryiwontdoitagainwfobubourahbu  
Sunny: lol dont apologize its okay  
Kel: r u sure..??  
Sunny: yes, kel  
Aubrey: LMAO CoME out of the fucking bathroom  
Kel: NO  
Aubrey: ACTUALLY I SHOULD SAY U SHOUKD COME OUTTA THE FUCKING CLOSET  
Aubrey: UR SO FUCKING GAY WGFSHRLTW  
Kel: OMFG SHUT UPPPPP  
Aubrey: lOL NEVER  
Sunny: aubrey please calm down he's clearly embarrassed  
Aubrey: again  
Aubrey: N e v e r  
Kel: fuck you aubrey  
Aubrey: :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn grammarly hated me while writing this chapter
> 
> also yes. suntan. i love this ship so im adding it and no one can change my fricking mind.
> 
> boy i hope i dont regret this B)


End file.
